Corpo celeste
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Havia se passado cinco anos desde que tudo mudara e o mundo fosse devastado. Aos poucos a escuridão dominava o ambiente a aqueles que restavam. – Fanfic feita para o Dia nacional do Yaoi 2014.


"_**Corpo celeste"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gintama

**Casal:** GintokixToushi

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Youko Yoru Yarou Yonnin

**Resumo:** Havia se passado cinco anos desde que tudo mudara e o mundo fosse devastado. Aos poucos a escuridão dominava o ambiente a aqueles que restavam. – Fanfic feita para o Dia nacional do Yaoi 2014.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso daqui me pertence. Gintama e seus personagens são criação de um certo gorila chamado Hideaki Sorachi. Todos os direitos para ele! Trabalho de cão, sem fins lucrativos!

**Aviso:** Tem BL, leve, insinuado, mas tem. Não gosta, não leia. Simples, não?

**Dedicatória:** Ela é a maior fã da série que conheço. Foi ideia dela me fazer escrever um fic de Gintama, então, nada mais justo do que dedicar a ela. Yoru, espero que esteja a altura do seu amado ship. Um dia eu faço aquele m-preg que te falei! :D

o.O.o.O.o

Observou a rua deserta alguns metros abaixo de onde se encontrava. As paredes dos prédios abandonados refletiam a fraca luz da lua cheia que teimava em brilhar no meio da noite. O astro celeste era um dos poucos pontos de iluminação que ainda persistia no planeta. Pois, assim como aquela rua, muitas outras estavam largadas. Grande parte da humanidade já não mais habitava a Terra. Deveria ter se acostumado com essa paisagem, com essa situação em que atualmente estava, mais era mais complicado do que simplesmente parecia ser. Afinal, acostumado estava, mas não conformado.

As brasas penderam da ponta do cigarro que mantinha entre os dedos e se espalharam no ar, perdendo o brilho aos poucos. O tabaco não possuia mais o mesmo sabor de anos atrás. Na verdade, nada mais era como antigamente. Nunca imaginara que apenas uma pessoa fosse fazer tanta a falta e trazer tanta mudança ao mundo como estava acontecendo.

Bem, afinal era como o ditado "um grão de arroz pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota". E mesmo que brandasse que logo tudo voltaria ao normal, em seu íntimo sabia que aquela não passava de uma amarga mentira. Eles estavam longe de vencer algo. Pois, afinal, como se vencia e combatia uma epidemia sem conhecer o seu causador?

Tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça que logo se perdeu na escuridão da noite. Aquela pergunta ainda continuava sem resposta e, no fundo, mesmo essa parecendo ser a resolução para o atual grande problema em que se encontravam, para si não era de fato importante. A pergunta que realmente não queria se calar em sua mente era onde se encontrava aquele maldito de permanente?

Fazia exatamente cinco anos que não o via. Cinco malditos anos em que ele aparecera uma última vez para si, em uma noite como aquela, e pedira para que cuidasse de tudo. Como se fosse fácil!

Para si, antigamente, cuidar de algo era simples. Bastava que usasse de sua autoridade como comandante do shinsengumi e tudo estaria resolvido. Se não adiantasse, um saque de espada e sem mais conversas. Mas o mundo agora era outro e, o antigo posto que ocupava já não significava nada na realidade. Assim, tudo o que podia fazer era observar aqueles que eram importantes para o maldito e, sem maiores explicações, zelar por eles. Fora esse o motivo que o fizera induzir as decisões de Kondou-san e juntar o grupo de exímios espadachins que formavam o batalhão com os remanescentes do Joui. Não podia negar, entretanto, que tal decisão não era de seu total agrado e que, por dentro, observar como todos se encontravam apenas feria o seu coração. Algo que nem mesmo sob tortura admitiria.

Assim, foi em silêncio que observou os dois discípulos pirralhos se fortalecerem com o passar dos anos e se distanciarem, mas sem nunca abdicar o legado que era o Yorozuya e seu significado para aquela cidade. O distrito Kabuki, no final, continuou firme apenas pela proteção que os dois davam ao local, esperançosos de que um dia ele voltasse. Sentimento que para si estava próximo de se findar.

Não gostaria de admitir, mas acreditava que ele estivesse morto ou que houvesse abandonado a Terra, dando mais probabilidades para a primeira suposição. As investigações e buscas que fizera, de modo particular e sem levantar maiores suspeitas, indicavam para isso. Nenhum rastro do bebedor de iogurte de morango havia permanecido pela cidade e redondezas de Edo. Os últimos que o havia visto não sabiam informar para onde ele poderia ter ido e, assim como si, também se preocupavam com esse súbito desaparecimento.

Sakata Gintoki estava morto.

Essa constatação fez com que o mundo perdesse seu total significado. A luz já não mais brilhava sobre a cidade e, ao seu ver, ela havia se apagado a exatos cinco anos atrás, naquela fatídica noite. Na última vez que vira o sorriso daquele que fora chamado de shiroyasha durante a guerra de Joi. No momento em que percebera que a ausência dele poderia ser mais significativa para si do que gostaria de admitir.

Varreu a paisagem por uma última vez antes de dispensar o resto do cigarro que findava entre seus dedos. Havia suportado tempo demais. Tentara, durante todos aqueles anos, se manter firme e ser uma luz, mesmo que fosse pequena e bruxuleante, mas sua força já não mais aguentava. No final ele era como a Lua e necessitava da presença do Sol para se manter esplendorosa no céu, com seu brilho total. Mas, para sua desgraça, seu Sol havia desaparecido a tempos.

Agora ele era apenas mais um corpo celeste sem brilho vagando perdidamente na dimensão do espaço. Aguardando o momento em que a escuridão iria lhe sobrepujar de vez e sua existência não passasse de uma mera lembrança. Mesmo que não demonstrasse essa apatia em seus atos, seus olhos a demonstraria.

Continuaria batalhando contra o bakufu para assim tentar mostrar a importância que havia em tentar salvar as pessoas da epidemia que se alastrava pelo país. Mas em seu interior estaria vazio. Como havia ficado naquela noite. Naquele momento em que não se atreveu a dizer adeus e se tornar um mero corpo celeste sem brilho. Como no instante em que perdera Gintoki, aquele maldito, para sempre. Sem antes dizer o que realmente sentia. Sem poder captar um último raio de luz para si. Sem poder aprender a brilhar sozinho.

o.O.o.O.o

**FIM**


End file.
